The Goose Boy
by Yolbert
Summary: Ratu Erza dan Raja Jellal Fernandes ingin menikahkan anakknya Gray. Tetapi, mereka menemukan anak sulungnya yang menghilang, Natsu. Bagaimana kah ceritanya?


**Summary :**

Ratu Erza dan Raja Jellal Fernandes ingin menikahkan anakknya Gray. Tetapi, mereka menemukan anak sulungnya yang menghilang, Natsu. Bagaimana kah ceritanya?

Menceritakan sebuah kisah dongeng, yang jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan nyata di Fiore. Bercerita tentang kehidupan dalam dunia dongeng, jika di perani oleh sifat-sifat dari tokoh Fairy Tail. Selamat Membaca!

**The Goose Boy**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pair : Natsu & Gray**

Pagi yang cerah di kota Magnolia…

Ratu Erza Fernandes sedang duduk diam memikirkan masa lalu "anakku…" renungnya sedih.

_Flashback :_

"oe…" seorang bayi berhasil terselamatkan…

"bayi laki-laki ya…" kata seorang raja di Magnolia itu, sebut saja namanya Jellal, Jellal Fernandes.

Erza hanya bisa mengangguk tersenyum.

Seseorang dibalik dinding rumah sakit istana, asistennya Loki. Ia merasa kesal dengan bayi laki-laki itu 'huh, kenapa laki-laki? Tuan Loki bilang, dia ingin menikahi nyonya Lucy jika sudah besar nanti…" bisiknya.

"selamat… bayi anda terlahir dengan selamat" kata seorang suster di rumah sakit itu.

"kita beri nama Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel Fernandes" kata Jellal penuh keyakinan.

"bagaimana ini?" Tanya asisten Loki pada dirinya sendiri…" akan kubuang dia.."

_Flashback off_

"Ibu" sahut Gray, Gray Fullbuster Fernandes (Gray F.F.)

"ya, anakku" kata sang Rattu Magnolia, Erza…

"ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya seorang pangeran, Gray.

Ya, Gray F.F. kini telah berumur 22 tahun, maka itu Gray harus mencari pasangan hidupnya.

"anakku, kau sudah besar… kau harus segera menikah…" kata Sang Ratu Erza.

"Ba-baiklah" jawab Gray F.F.

"Pergilah… pergilah ke kota yang jauh, dan menikah lah dengan sang putrid Lucy Heartfillia, dan kembalilah kemari membawa istrimu dan cucu-cucu ku…" katanya.

"baik Ibu" kata Gray.

"ambil ini, ini untuk menguatkan diri mu…" katanya sambil memberikan armor yang besar itu.

"pergilah bersama pelayan mu… Natsu" katanya…

Erza tidak mengetahui kalau Natsu adalah anak nya Natsu D.F.

Demikian Natsu yang juga tidak tahu kalau Erza adalah ibunya…

_Flashback :_

"hahahaha… Natsu Dragneel, sang pangeran gagal, kau akan kubuang dalam gunung berapi ini… hahahaha" kata asistennya Loki.

Syut… Natsu pun jatuh ke gunung berapi itu.

Dengan senang, asistennya Loki pun pulang dan melaporkan hal itu.

Loki, anak berumur 4 tahun itu senang, dan memberikan upah yang besar kepada asistennya.

Naga api yang tinggal dalam gunung berapi itu, Igneel, melihat kejadian itu…

"Natsu Dragneel? Sang pangeran ? aku harus menjaga bayi ini…" kata sang Naga Api, Igneel.

17 tahun telah berlalu…

"ayah!" kata Natsu pada Igneel.

"Anakku, aku ingin beritahu satu hal…, kalau kau harus pergi ke luar sana, melihat dunia, pergi ke istana Magnolia… karena kau adala…" kata-kata nya belum selesai.

"baik ayah!" katanya dan langsung meloncat ke luar gunung berapi itu…

"anakku… semoga kau tahu siapa dirimu…" katanya "akan ku utus kucing ini ke istana itu…"

"kucing kecil"

"ya?" jawab kucing keccil yang bisa terbang dan berbicara itu…

"pergilah ke kota magnolia, kau adalah hadiah untuk pangeran Magnolia itu.

"aye!" kata kucing itu.

Namun, kucing yang salah mengerti itu malah menjadi milik Gray.

Dan Natsu malah dijadikan pelayan, karena Natsu tidak tahu kalau dirinya seorang pangeran.

_Flashback off_

"-dan kucing ajaibmu, Happy" sambung Ratu Erza.

"baik, bu" mereka ber-3 pun pergi…

_Di tengah jalan…_

Natsu telah mempersiapkan niat jahat

"Natsu, ambilkan minumanku…" kata Gray.

"GAK! Ambil aja sendiri…" kata Natsu.

"APA KAU BILANG! KAU PELAYANKU TAU!" bentak Gray marah. Walau bukan pertama kali nya Natsu mencari gara-gara dengan Gray. Tapi walau bukan di depan Erza. Untungnya, Gray bukan orang yang provokator.

"Mau bertarung, Gray? Ayo!" kata Natsu mulai memanas-manasi Gray.

"GERH…" kata Gray marah.

Gray pun melepaskan armornya.

"hahaha… got it!" kata Natsu mengambil armor yang Gray lepaskan.

Sekarang Natsu menjadi lebih kuat dari Gray.

"gih…" Gray tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"hahaha… Sekarang akulah yang menjadi pangeran…" kata Natsu sombong. "Sekarang kau lah yang menjadi pelayan ku. Ambilin minuman!" kata Natsu lagi.

"ENAK AJA! AMBIL SENDIRI!" teriak Gray "Kayak Loe punya minuman aja!" kata Gray sambil memakai baju cadangan.

Natsu mulai membakar ujung pedang agar armor pedang nya berubah menjadi pedang api.

HAPPY, sebagai seekor kucing terbang cuma bisa diam nunggu nasip nya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke kerajaan Hertfillia.

"kok, gak dibukain sih pintunya?" Tanya Natsu.

_*tok tok*_ Natsu mengetuk pintu.

"ah! Belum dibukain juga!" kat Natsu.

"Halah… Mau jadi pangeran tapi remehan…" kata Gray. "Ni rumah gede! Istanah! Kalau ketok mana kedengeran! Pencet toh bell!" sambung Gray sambil duduk duduk.

"woy! Baru mau jadi pangeran! Mana tau sih!" protes Natsu.

"Terserah lah!" kata Gray.

'Gray masih tetap stay cool, walaupun udah kalah sama Natsu' gumam Happy.

_*TING TONG*_ Natsu mulai memencet bell.

"Selamat sore, ini pangeran Magnolia?" Tanya sang ratu Lyla Heartfillia membukakan pintu.

"um… eh, eng…, eh? IYA-IYA!" kata Natsu dengan gugup karena ada dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Baiklah! Silahkan masuk!" kata Ratu Lyla.

'Ngomong sama ratu aja masih gugup gugup ngaco gitu… gimana mau jadi raja? Wahahaha' pikir Gray dalam hati.

"anda siapa?" kata Raja Judo Heartfillia membangunkan Gray dari lamunan nya.

"saya Gray, pelayan pangeran itu tuh!" kata Gray sambil nunjuk Natsu kasar dan penuh kesal.

"oh, kamu boleh menjadi peternak angsa bersama Lyon, peternak angsa diseberang. Soalnya pelayan disini sudah banyak." Kata Sang Raja Judo Heartfillia.

"baiklah" kata Gray.

_Di jalan…_

"Dasar pelayan penipu! Untung gak jadi pelayan dia lagi, tapi jadi peternak bebek…" kata Gray kesal.

_Sesampainya…_

"Nih, kamr untuk mu!" kata Lyon kasar.

"Geh…" kata Gray.

"kenapa? Masalah?" Tanya Lyon.

"ya!" kata Gray.

Mereka pun sama-sama melepas baju dan bertarung…

"hahahhahahaha….. kau kalah Lyon" kata Gray.

"geh!" kata Lyon kesal.

_Di tempat kerajaan…_

"ini, calon suami mu" kata raja Judo pada anaknya Lucy.

"Aku Natsu, Natsu D.F." karangnya…., tapi emang bener.

"aku Lucy… Lucy Heartfillia" kata Lucy disertai senyuman indah.

Natsu Pov

Bagaimana ini?

Aku harus menikah dengan gadis ini? Untuk menjadi raja? Tapi sudah ada gadis yang menyukai ku,… Lisana Strauss, tak apalah… jika aku akan menjadi seorang raja.

"Natsu~nii" katanya membangunkan lamunanku.

"Ya?" tanyaku.

"oh, ya… kau bisa menyuruh pengawal memotong sayap kucing itu? Dia sangat nakal" kataku, karena takut ia terbang dan membri tahu raja kalau aku bukan pangeran sebenarnya.

"Baiklah… apa yang tidak boleh untukmu, lagi pula… kucing kan tidak harus bersayap" kata Lucy.

End of Natsu Pov

Happy Pov

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ….." teriakku ketakutan sambil kabur.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" aku sudah memucat.

"Help me!" kataku terus terbang.

Apa yang ingin dilakukan para prajurit ini

*deg* *deg* kuh… sial nasip ku

"TANGKAP!"

Aku berhasil tertangkap.

"POTONG SAYAP NYA!"

SAYAP? Huh… untung mereka Cuma mau potong sayap ku.

Padahal sayap ku kan hanya sihir, bisa dihilangkan kok. Hehehehe. Kalau udah dihilangkan juga bisa dikeluarkan lagi.

Aku segera menipu para pengawal & prajurit itu.

Aku pun segera berlari dengan kakiku ke tempat yang jauh. Beruntung aku selamat, mereka tidak menginginkan dagingku.

End of Happy Pov

_Keesokan Harinya…_

Gray sedang memberi makan para angsa-angsa itu…sambil bermalas-malasan di padang gurun itu.

"hah… membosankan menjadi peternak angsa begini…" kata Gray sambil memanjangkan tangan nya kea rah rumput hijau itu… "tapi, ya sudah lah… aku santai-santai saja" katanya sambil bertiduran menghadap langit di atas rerumput hijau itu.

'Lucy~san, kau telah tertipu…' bisik Gray pelan pada diri nya sendiri… sambil memandang langit dan menikmati suasana pepohonan yang sejuk…

"HEY KAU! MALAS SEKALI… HAH! DASAR PAYAH!" kata Lyon.

"Apa mau mu, hah? Mau bertarung lagi?" kata Gray kesal.

"Baik, jika itu maumu…" kata Lyon kesal.

Mereka pun bertarung lagi…

Lyon yang hanya peternak angsa itu kalah lagi.

Tapi, kali ini Lyon benar benar marah akibat ulah Gray dan melapor pada raja…

Akhir nya, sang raja memutuskan untuk memperhatikan tingkah laku Gray…

Dan besok hari nya, ia melihat sendiri…

"huh! Kasur murahan!" kata Gray yang baru bangun dari tidur.

"hey, Gray! Cepat!" bentak Lyon.

"Hey! Apa sih mau mu?" kata Gray "setiap hari ngajak ribut!" kata Gray.

"huh… Ice make : lance!" kata Gray.

'eh? Dia ice maker juga?' Tanya Raja.

Skip Time…

Lyon berhasil dikalahkan oleh Gray…

Raja bingung akan kehebatan Gray, karena ia hanya seorang pelayan, mana mungkin dia sehebat itu?

"siapa kamu? Bukannya kamu Cuma pelayan? Kenapa kamu hebat sekali?" Tanya Raja…

"hahahhaha, jadi begini, aku sebenarnya pangeran, Cuma si Natsu ngambil armor ku, tadinya kan kami sama kuat, karena dia ngambil armor ku, jadi dia lebih kuat dari ku. Aku baru kasih tau sekarang, soalnya Lyon gak pernah bolehin aku pergi ke kerajaan" jelas Gray.

"benarkah?" Tanya Raja Judo kaget "tunjukan buktinya!"

"Ini, surat dari ibuku, di sini ada tanda tangan ibuku, di bagian sini ada logo kerajaan Magnolia… kalau ini sertifikat juara olimpiade armor terkeren sedunia… ya, tapi memang jarang ada yang tahu tentang ini…" kata Gray pasrah.

"tidak, bahkan ini adalah bukti yang bagus untuk menunjukan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya" kata raja pada Gray F.F.

'aku akan menipunya dengan cara ini' gumam Raja Judo.

_At the evening_

Natsu Pov

Pernikahan hamper dimulai

"Natsu!" kata Raja.

"heh?" kataku bingung.

"Natsu, coba bayangkan kala-"

"kala? Kala apaan? Coba bayingkan kala…? Kala / kera?" kataku bingung. (Natsu menyela pembicraan)

"maksudnya, coba bayangkan kalau ada seorang pelayan mencuri armor sang pangeran… lalu apa yang harus diperbuat untuk si pelayan itu?" Tanya raja menjebak.

Apa? Ditanya macam itu? Mana aku mengerti? Dilempar ke hutan? Masa jawab hutan? Nanti nanya balik, hutan mana… kan bingung… lempar ke dalam gunung berapi? Di kota ini hanya ada 1 gunung berapi…. Bagus tuh! Tapi nanti ketemu Igneel…

Kan Cuma aku yang boleh ketemu igneel, karena itu ayahku… bodo ah… ini kan Cuma cerita…

"dilempar ke gunung berapi kali? Menurut raja gimana? Kalau raja bingung juga, ya… Tanya Lucy aja deh.." tanyaku.

"bagus! Dan itu akan terjadi padamu" kata raja Judo.

"APA?" teriakku.

"ya, karena kau telah melakukan hal yang sama" katanya.

Benarkah? Aku melakukan hal yang sama? Maksudnya apa sih? Tau ah… yang penting ketemu ayah…

LUCY & GRAY menikah dan hidup bahagia.

Saat dilempar…

"AYAH, INI AKU NATSU, TOLONG, NANTI AKU BENJOL…"

"HEH? Natsu?" Tanya Igneel.

*BRAK* "auch… sakit tau! Kenapa ayah gak tangkep?" tanyaku.

"ke-kenapa kau kembali lagi & kenapa kau masih memanggil ku ayah? Bukannya kau sudah bertemu ayahmu yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Igneel

"eh?" tanyaku bingung.

"jadi kau tidak tahu kalau kau anak raja Magnolia?" Tanya Igneel.

"tidak… kenapa? Kok ayah tahu, ayah bilang nama ku Natsu Dragneel, bukan Natsu Dragneel Fernandes?" kata Natsu.

"Fernandes? Jadi itu nama raja Magnolia… aku tidak tahu, karena waktu itu…

_Flashback :_

"hahahaha… Natsu Dragneel, sang pangeran gagal, kau akan kubuang dalam gunung berapi ini… hahahaha" kata asistennya Loki.

Syut… Natsu pun jatuh ke gunung berapi itu.

Aku melihat kejadian itu…

"Natsu Dragneel? Sang pangeran ? aku harus menjaga bayi ini…" kata ku.

_Flashback off_

Ya, dia hanya bilang begitu" jelas Igneel.

"oh, begitu…" kata ku.

"APA?! Jadi kucing itu juga untukku?' Tanya Natsu baru sadar.

"loh, iya kan?"

"tapi itu jadi milik Gray…, dan APA! SI JELEK ITU ADIKKU?" teriakku.

"ya, dan KUCING itu jadi miliknya?" kata Igneel.

"ya, dan aku telah memotong sayap nya" *hiks*

"hah? Sayap kucing itu kan sihir, berarti dia pura-pura…" kata Igneel.

"tunggu, kenapa kau melakukan ha itu? Ceritakan…" kata ayahku, Igneel.

"i… iya" kataku.

Aku pun menceritakan smuanya.

"APA? KENAPA KAMU MENJADI ORANG YANG KEJAM DAN PEMBOHONG?" teriak ayahku.

"ma-maaf!" kataku sedih.

"ya sudah… biarlah hal itu berlalu, kau sudah sengsara begitu lama, menjadi pelayan adikmu sendiri" kata ayahku.

"Tapi…, lagi pula itu salahku… kenapa aku tidak mendengarkan ucapan ayah saat itu sampai selesai" ucapku sedih.

Tiba-tiba, "NATSU~Nii" teriak seorang gadis bernama Lisana Strauss.

"Lisana?" tanyaku.

_Flashback : _

"hoam… ayah, aku sudah lelah dan mengantuk…" kata Natsu pada Igneel.

"kyaaa…" kata seorang gadis bersayap yang jatuh ke dalam gunung berapi ini.

"hah? Gadis bersayap?" Tanya Natsu.

"*ohok* perkenalkan namaku, Lisana, Lisana Strauss… sayap ku ini hanya magic *ohok*" katanya sambil terbatuk-batuk, akibat asap dari gunung berapi.

"oh, ku kira kau malaikat/ burung…" kata Natsu.

"hihihihi, maafkan aku" kata Lisana.

"kenapa kau jatuh ke sini?" Tanya Natsu.

"pemburu mengira aku burung ajaib yang bisa bicara, maka sayap ku ditembak… tapi, karena sihir ku adalah berubak menjadi binatang, jadi sayp ku itu tanganku… jadi sekarang tanganku terluka, aku tidak bisa terbang untuk keluar dari sini" kata Lisana.

"tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengobati mu dan menjagamu sampai sembuh, agar kau bisa keluar dari sini lagi" kata Natsu.

"terima kasih, dan …naga ini ayah mu?" Tanya Lisana pada Natsu.

"Ya, namanya Igneel" kata Natsu.

"oh,Tuan Igneel, boleh kah aku menginap di sini sampai aku sembuh?" Tanya Lisana pada Igneel.

Igneel tersenyum dan berkata "Tentu saja boleh"

"Terima kasih" kata Lisana.

Di hari kesembuhan Lisana

"kurasa lukamu sudah sembuh, kau sudah bisa terbang pulang" kata Natsu.

"Tapi, boleh kah aku pulang besok?" Tanya Lisana.

"kenapa?" Tanya Natsu.

"karena aku menci-" kata-kata Lisana terhenti.

"huh?" Tanya Natsu.

Lisana berusaha mencari alas an "Karen aku, karena aku menci-um nau busuk dari luar, dan aku juga lelah" kata Lisana berbohong.

"benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak mencium bau busuk? aku kan dragon slayer" kata Natsu.

"mungkin, karena kamu sudah sering menciumnya. Ya sudah deh, aku mau tidur dulu yah…" kata Lisana berbohong.

"ya, tidak apa-apa. Kau kan sedang lelah" kata NATSU.

Di kamar…

'bodoh… bodoh… kenapa aku berbohong? Aku kan mencintainya…" bisik Lisana.

'aku kagum dengan Natsu, dia dapat membagun sebuah kamar di tempat gunung berapi seperti ini.' Bisik Lisana lagi.

Besoknya…

"ayo sarapan…" kata Igneel.

"YA!" teriak Lisana & Natsu kompak.

Selesai makan

"aku pergi…" kata Lisana.

"Bye…" kata Natsu.

Mata Lisana berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis.

"Ke- kenapa?" Tanya Natsu khawatir.

"*hiks* sebenarnya… *hiks* aku mencintaimu… aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu…" katanya.

"L-Lisana?" Tanya Natsu bingung.

"A-KU SA-NGAT MEN-CIN-TA-I MU, NATSU.." katanya lagi.

"Lisana…" kata Natsu.

"Baik, terima kasih, atas semuanya. Aku akan mengunjungi mu jika aku ada waktu, aku pasti akan sering-sering kesini. Sekarang aku harus menemui orang tuaku… BYE Natsu~nii"

_Flashback Off_

"NATSU!" panggil Lisana membangunkan lamunan ku.

"kau melamun lagi?" katanya.

"i-iya, aku harus pergi menemui ayah dan ibuku yang sebenarnya…" kataku.

"eh?" kata Lisana tidak mengerti.

"Baik lah, akan kuceritakan siapa orang tua ku yang sebenarnya" kataku.

Aku pun menceritakan semuanya.

"Ja-jadi kau pangeran?" Tanya Lisana.

"ya" jawab ku.

"kalau begitu bawa aku ke istanah mu… bawa aku temui ibumu dan tepati lah janjimu untuk menikahi ku" katanya.

"pasti" jawabku.

"bye, ayah!" kata kami ber dua.

"bye!"

_Di kerajaan…_

"pelayan, kau sudah pulang?" kata Sang Ratu Erza.

"Ibu, ini aku Natsu Dragneel Fernandes, waktu itu aku salah mengerti" Jawabku.

"benarkah?" kata Erza senang sekaligus tak percaya.

"akan kuceritakan kisahku selama ini" katakku.

Aku pun menceritakan hal yang diceritakan Igneel padaku.

Ibuku mengangguk mengerti sambil memelukku dan menangis terharu.

Ternyata… ratu yang kejam seperti ibukku juga sangat baik, pelukannya yang halus membuatku bahagia.

"ibu, aku membawa seseorang…" kataku.

"siapa?" Tanya ibuku.

"Pacarku, Lisana…" kataku.

"benarkah?"

"Hi, aku Lisana, Lisana Strauss" kata Lisana.

"Li-lisana… nama yang bagus"

End of Natsu Pov

Normal Pov

*took* *took* *took*

"Apa CHEESE CAKE nya sudah datang?" Tanya Erza.

*took* *took* *took*

"silahkan masuk" kata Erza.

"permisi, maaf mengganggu"

"tidak apa-apa, selama CHEESE CAKE nya-" kata-kata Erza terhenti "MANA CHEESE CAKE NYA?!" teriak Erza.

"Maaf, nyonya, saya datang untuk memberi tahu kalau Cheese Cake diseluruh kota Magnolia ini habis karena kemarin" kata Pelayan itu.

"APA? KEMARIN KAN CUMA MAKAN 1 TON!" kata Erza kesal.

"hanya?" bisik Lisana.

"hihihi…" tawa Natsu "beginilah ibuku…hahahhaha" Natsu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"LAGI PULA KENAPA TIDAK MEMBELI DARI TEMPAT LAIN?" teriak Erza.

"ma-maaf Ratu…" kata pelayan itu.

"SANA PERGI!" teriak Erza.

"ba-baik"

Pelayan itu pun keluar.

Natsu tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai akhir nya *brak*

"HEY, NATSU… KENAPA KAU MENERTAWAKAN IBUMU?" Katanya sambil menjitak Natsu.

"ha-habis lucu" kata Natsu.

"kau tak apa-apa Natsu~nii?" Tanya Lisana.

"jelas-jelas sakit begini" kata Natsu memegang kepalanya.

_Di gerbang istana Magnolia…_

"sudah sampai…" kata Gray

*TING TONG* *TING TONG*

*TING TONG* *TING TONG*

*TING TONG* *TING TONG*

*TING TONG* *TING TONG*

*TING TONG* *TING TONG*

*TING TONG* *TING TONG*

"em, Gray, tidak apa-apa jika memencet bell terus-terusan?" Tanya Lucy.

"habisnya pintunya kagak di buka-buka sih!" kata Gray kesal.

_Di kerajaan…_

"siapa itu?" Tanya Erza pada prajurit.

"Pangeran…, Ratu"

"benarkah… cepat sekali" gumam Erza.

"hai, Ibu" kata Gray.

'Hai, mana anakmu?" Tanya Erza.

"anak?" Tanya Lucy.

"ya, ibu bilang kan waktu itu, pulanglah membawa istrimu dan cucuku…" kata Erza.

"m-maafkan kami, tapi ayahku sudah menyuruhku pergi" kata Lucy dengan tatapan menyesal.

"sudahlah, Lucy… jangan menangis ya?" hibur Gray.

"hey, Gray! Lucy tidak cengeng." Kata Natsu.

"kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Gray mulai shock dengan keberadaan Natsu,

"bukannya… kau su-" kata-katanya pun terpotong.

"SUDAHLAH GRAY!" kata Erza.

"tapi-"

"Dia Natsu D.F." potong Erza.

"Ya, dia telah menghilang sejak bayi, dan diselamatkan oleh seekor naga, maka waktu aku menerimanya menjadi pelayan, aku ragu akan namanya Natsu D." kata Erza.

"APA? DIA KAKAKKU?" kata Gray.

"Ya" Erza tersenyum "Kukira aku tidak memiliki anak lagi setelah Wendy… Tapi Natsu kembali…"

"WENDY? SEJAK KAPAN?" Tanya Natsu dan Gray kompak.

Erza tersenyum. Gray mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Natsu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jadi, waktu sebelum aku pergi, ibu sering lemas ternyata karena mengandung… Kenapa Ibu tidak bilang?" Tanya Gray polos.

"ya, waktu itu ibu mengandung tanpa memberi tahu mu karena ini ide ayahmu" kata Erza

"ayah? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Gray.

"aku tidak mengerti…" kata Natsu.

"orang seperti mu tak perlu mengerti…" jawab Gray.

"apa kau bilang? Mau bertarung?" Tanya Natsu

"Ya, ayo!" kata Gray.

"KALIAN KAKAK ADIK MALAH BERTARUNG…" kata Erza kesal.

"saat aku pergi, ibu melahirkan?" Tanya Gray.

"ya"

"siapa namanya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Wendy, bodoh!" kata Gray.

"SUDAH DIAM! Namanya Wendy Marvell Fernandes, Wendy M.F." jawab Erza.

"ibu!" kata seorang balita kecil berusaha berjalan mendekati Erza.

"Wah… lucunya!" kata mereka kompak…

Balita berambut biru, sangat lucu.

"waktu kau pergi, Wendy hampir kecelakaan oleh angin topan, beruntung seekor naga angin, Grandine, menolongnya… Sejak saat itu, kupikir Wendy telah tiada. Tapi, sebulan kemudian… Grandine tau siapa Wendy. Maka Grandine memberi Wendy pada seseorang bernama Macao untuk mengembalikannya padaku. Untungnya, Wendy tidak diculik oleh nya. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku berjanji akan menikahkan Wendy dengan anaknya Romeo. Kurasa Wendy dan Romeo senang mendengarnya…" kata Erza.

"Romeo baik, aku suka padanya, Kak…" kata Wendy pada kedua kakaknya.

"Ibu, aku dan Lisana keluar dulu ya… terima kasih" kata Lucy.

Mereka pun keluar, Gray pun mulai menceritakan hal yang terjadi waktu itu.

Natsu mulai menutup telinga.

"APA? KAU SEGITU JAHAT NYA PADA ADIK MU SENDIRI" teriak Erza, Ibu mereka.

"Ibu, telinga ku sakit…" rintih Wendy M.F.

Erza menjitak kepala Natsu sekeras mungkin

(Natsu : "sengsara banget sih aku?")

"ibu, sudahlah… maafkan kakak" kata Wendy.

"Ya, sudah… jangan sekali-kali lagi melakukannya!" kata Erza.

_Tiba-tiba…_

"NATSU!" kata Happy.

"Happy?" Tanya Natsu kaget.

"Natsu, maafkan aku, waktu itu aku salah mengerti maksud Igneel. Aku milikmu" kata Happy dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"tidak apa-apa, Happy"kata Natsu sambil menggendong Happy.

Lisana dan Lucy kembali.

"Hi, Lucy! Habis dari mana?" Tanya Gray.

"belanja" Jawab Lucy.

"oh, belanja" kata Gray.

"Lisana, Natsu, besok kalian menikah ya?" kata Erza.

"um, baik" jawab Natsu.

_Esok harinya…_

Natsu Pov

Hari ini hari pernikahan ku dengan Lisana… senangnya…

Pernikahan itu seperti apa ya?

"Lisana, kau sudah siap?" tanyaku.

"sudah" jawab Lisana segera ke luar dengan gaun cantiknya.

_Skip Time…_

Mereka semua pun hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya, walau Natsu & Gray masih sering bertarung…

**~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~**

Ok, Review Please!


End file.
